


Let's Get To The Good Part

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wolfstar Bingo 2020, Wordcount: 100-1.000, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Sirius slowly places a trail of kisses from the inside of Remus’ arm, all the way up to his neck, Remus struggles to stifle a yawn. He tries to hold it in, but when Sirius looks up at him, he knows that he’s been caught out.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Kudos: 41
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Let's Get To The Good Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another story for Wolfstar Bingo 2020. For this one I used the prompt 'Slow Foreplay'.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

When Sirius slowly places a trail of kisses from the inside of Remus’ arm, all the way up to his neck, Remus struggles to stifle a yawn. He tries to hold it in, but when Sirius looks up at him, he knows that he’s been caught out.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “It’s not you, it’s just… it’s been a long day.”

“It is getting late, huh?” Sirius sighs, before looking over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Sorry, my love, we should have probably just gotten to the good part, not all the ehm… the kissing, and the…” He teases his fingers over Remus’ thigh, bringing a shy smile to his face.

“No, not at all!” Remus quickly says, his face flushing a dark shade of red. “It was good. I liked it. A lot. Especially the ehm… the thing you did with your tongue…,” he mumbles, a mischievous grin now taking over Sirius’ face.

“Oh, really?” Sirius asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Do you want me to do it again?”

“I do, trust me, I really do. But not tonight. I’m so tired, and I just want to…”

“Oh, thank god,” Sirius laughs, as he tucks himself into his side, before pressing a kiss to his skin. “Next time we’ll get started earlier.”

“We really are getting old now, huh?” Remus laughs, as Sirius makes himself comfortable in his arms. “How were we ever able to keep this up for hours on end?”

“Oi, I could go on for at least another…,” Sirius begins, but then he yawns, his husband shaking his head at him, smiling as he sees him struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Goodnight, old man,” Remus whispers, before pressing a kiss into Sirius’ hair.

Sirius mumbles, his voice already full of sleep, “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
